A Day At The Beach
by Usaagi
Summary: Wen wants to go out with Wiane to the beach, but his planned 'date' is ruined when Kain has the same idea, to ask Amia. What will happen once they get to the beach? Amia my OC and Wiane is Irisuchanu's OC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN BATTLE B-DAMAN OR THE CHARACTERS; BATTLE B-DAMAN BELONGS TO ****EIJI INUKI. **

**Amia is my OC, and Wiane belongs to Irisuchanu ^^**

_**A day at the beach**_

It was a beautiful hot and sunny day; Wen was acting very smug indeed. He had thought of the perfect plan for him and Wiane to spend some time together – a date. Wen started packing towels and sun-tan lotion into a bag, smiling happily.

_Ah, this is going to be so romantic, just me and Wiane! Hehe…_Wen thought, then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Wen placed his swimwear into the bag and went to open the door.

Wen was slightly shocked as he opened the door to see Kain.

"Uh…oh hi, Kain…are you here to see Amia?" Wen tried to be polite and smile, but Kain was defiantly _not _one of his favorite people.

"Yes actually, I was thinking of going to the beach today with her" Kain replied, and he wasn't smiling.

_WHAT! No way…Why does he have to go to the beach the same day as me. Curses…_

"Eh…well I was thinking of doing the same thing…" Wen said, feeling a little disappointed.

"…Whatever…" Kain said and then he pushed past Wen in search of Amia.

"My plans are RUINED!" Wen said out loud…_this totally sucks…oh well, better find Wiane and ask her out. _

Meanwhile, Wiane was helping in the kitchen with Liena and Mie. Wen was slightly nervous about asking Wiane out, after all he had a huge crush on her and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Morning Wiane" Wen smiled, as Wiane was washing dishes

"Morning!" Wiane replied, smiling

"Whatcha doing?" Wen asked stupidly

"Um…washing the dishes…"

"Oh yeah right…" Wen slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Hehe…what have you been up to Wen?" Wiane asked, to break the awkwardness

"Um, well I was actually packing for a trip to the beach…and…" Wen began

"That's nice, the weather is beautiful today. Are you going to take Li?"

"Um…" Wen started to blush "I was thinking that, we could go together?" Wen held his breath waiting for Wiane's reply.

Wiane turned around to face Wen, who was blushing

"I would love to Wen!" Wiane said, not really realizing that this was going to be a date.

"Great!" Wen breathed a sigh of relief and happiness. "Well…Kain seems to have had the same idea as me -.- so I think he's going to ask Amia to come too"

"Urgh…Kain…Oh well, we can still have fun! And, Amia will be there too so that's great!"

"Yeah!..." _Eh…looks like our date is not really a 'date' anymore. _Wen thought.

"I can ask Mie to make sandwiches for all of us" Wiane added

Wen nodded "Well, I am going to continue packing. So, we can leave in about half an hour okay?"

"Yep!" Wiane said sweetly.

Upstairs, Amia was in her bedroom. She sat in a chair opposite the mirror brushing her hair. She heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in…" Amia said quietly, but loud enough for Kain who was on the other side to hear.

"Hi Amia" Kain said

Amia turned around and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Kain! What are you doing here?" Amia asked surprised,

Kain smiled "…Well…"…he too, like Wen was embarrassed and nervous. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Amia. And, Kain is more stubborn and less relaxed then Wen is…

Amia kept smiling, patiently waiting for Kain to continue.

"The weather is so nice today, I thought…that, well, maybe, we could go to the beach?" Kain asked, looking away from Amia.

Amia was happy by the surprise. She jumped out of her seat and hugged Kain "Yes, that's a great idea! Who else is coming?" Amia beamed

A sweat drop fell from Kain…_I wanted it to be like a date…well, Wen and Wiane are coming too so that plan is destroyed _"I think Wiane and Wen are coming too…" Kain replied.

"This is going to be so great! I'll have to get my swimwear and towel…Just give me a second"

Amia gathered up her stuff, whilst Kain watched her. He could feel his cheeks burning as he looked at her, he placed his hand on his cheek in an attempt to cool them down and make them stop blushing before Amia noticed.

Amia neatly put all her belongings into a cute bag, then put it over her shoulder. She turned around to face Kain, and smiled warmly.

"Okay! Let's go downstairs and meet up with Wiane and Wen" Amia said enthusiastically, Kain nodded.

When they got downstairs, both Wiane and Wen were ready. Wen gave the evil eye to Kain, and Kain returned it back – making sure neither Wiane or Amia noticed.

"Guess what guys, Mie made us some sardine sandwiches to take down to the beach!" Wiane said happily

Everyone apart from Kain said in unison "Hmm yum!"

"Urgh…I don't eat _that _it's for poor people…" Kain pouted

Amia lightly elbowed Kain… "Kain, Mie especially made the sandwiches for us,"

"What were you expecting Mr. Fancy Pants…Caviar!?" Wen said annoyed

"…Shut up…" Kain replied, glaring at Wen.

"Oh come on guys…please don't start fighting before we've even left the café!" Wiane sighed

Amia clung to Kain's arm, and tugged it "Come on, lets have fun today!"

Kain stopped glaring at Wen to smile at Amia, "Yeah…"

Wiane looked at Wen and raised an eyebrow, and then they both giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the beach, they all got changed into their swimwear. Amia was wearing a yellow bikini with bows on it, and orange flowers on the straps, she wore a matching flower clip in her hair. Wiane was wearing a red bikini, and her hair was down.

All the boys were looking at Wiane, and Amia too.

"Err, so Wiane…do you want to get an ice-cream?" Wen asked, wanting to get Wiane away from all the fanboys.

"Not just yet, I want to play volleyball…" Wiane answered. There was a few boys playing volleyball, and Wiane wanted to join in. _Stubborn as usual…why does she have to want to play volleyball…_Wen muttered to himself, so that nobody else could hear.

"But…Oh fine…I'll play with you" Wen gave in, not wanting Wiane playing with those boys…

"Great, should we ask Amia if she wants to join in too?" Wiane asked

"Um I guess…hey Amia," Wen called, Amia turned around to face Wen "Do you want to play volleyball with Wiane and me?"

Amia looked up at Kain who had a disapproving look on his face "Um, maybe later…" Amia said… _I'm no good at any type of sports anyways…_Amia thought.

"So Kain what do you want to do?" Amia smiled at Kain,

"Why don't we swim?" Kain suggested, looking at all the fanboys - and thinking that he must get Amia away from them.

Amia looked down, "…I don't know how to swim Kain…" she blushed a little.

"It doesn't matter I can teach you" Kain said, and he grabbed Amia's hand and went down to the sea.

Meanwhile, Wen was trying to impress Wiane and he was really getting into the volleyball match…until the unthinkable happened.

Just when Wen thought he was being really cool, and impressing Wiane…he was hit on the head really hard by the volleyball. He fainted, because it was a hard ball.

"WEN!" Wiane screamed, the other boys began to laugh and Wiane gave them a dirty look.

Wiane leaned towards Wen, "Wen! Wen!...can you hear me!?" Wiane shouted, but Wen was out cold ^^;

Wiane was beginning to worry, she leaned in closer to Wen – her face was inches away from Wen's. Wiane started to blush, she was so close to Wen.

"Wen…!"…_Oh god…should I…give him…the…kiss of life? _Wiane thought, blushing deeply. _No, no…that's a bit extreme. He only got hit on the head with a ball for god sake…. He'll be fine in a minute…_Wiane worried.

Suddenly, Wen's eyes opened, and in the confusion, Wen sat up really quickly bumping into Wiane, both their heads crashed together.

"OW!" they both screamed in unison. Wiane put her hand to her head in pain and so did Wen. Well, at least Wiane knew now that Wen was conscious…(for now).

"Wen you idiot!" Wiane said, with tears in her eyes because of the pain.

"I'm so sorry Wiane!" Wen repeated over and over. Wen felt terrible, it was so embarrassing.

"I guess…it's not totally you're fault" Wiane said,

"I'll go and get you some water, 'k?" Wen said, and he ran off.

Amia clung onto Kain's arm tightly she just kept shaking her head, and refusing to go into the water

"Amia, it's okay, I am here to protect you" Kain reassured her,

"But its cold…" Amia complained

"It won't be once you're swimming in it"

"But I _can't_ swim"

"Okay, well you don't have to _swim _you can just have fun in the waves…and I am here if you get scared"

"…Kain…*_* You're my hero" Amia said, hugging him suddenly, making him blush a little bit

Amia walked into the sea, so the water was up to her ankles. "Um Kain…are there sharks in this ocean?" Amia asked, worried

"No…" Kain sighed "Amia it is _safe _do you think I would want to swim in an ocean invested with sharks!?" Kain said with a sarcastic tone

Amia simply shook her head…_jeez, he doesn't have to be so rude about it _she thought.

It took some time, but, eventually both Amia and Kain got further into the water so that it was up to their waist's.

"See…it's not scary is it?" Kain scoffed, but he did show some emotion toward Amia.

"No it isn't!" Amia smiled, and then she splashed Kain

Kain was slightly shocked, then he smirked and splashed Amia back…

The water got in her eye, and she started rubbing it, Kain was a little worried then, but then she looked up and smiled.

They had a huge water fight, and Amia was having so much fun.

"Um can we go back to the shore now? I'm kind of hungry…" Amia said. Amia and Kain were both soaked.

"Yeah I guess…" Kain said

When they got back to the beach, Wen and Wiane were already sitting down – both of them had red lumps on their heads.

"Hi!" Amia said cheerfully

"Hi Amia" Wiane replied

Amia sat beside Wiane and Kain sat beside Amia, "Can I have one of those sardine sandwiches please?" Amia asked politely

"Sure! ^^" Wiane said and she reached into the bag and gave Amia a sandwich "I'm guessing Kain doesn't want one…" Wiane added

"I would never eat _that _I'd rather eat sand…" Kain said rudely

"Okay…whatever" Wiane sighed, and then she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you and Wen having fun?" Amia asked

"Well…we was, until Wen fainted and then we both bashed heads" Wiane sighed

Kain laughed under his breath "…Pathetic…"

Wen was annoyed "Urgh Kain shut up!" Wen folded him arms

"Why should I!?" Kain shouted back

"Because you're being a jerk…"

"And I can't help if you're being so pathetic…I almost pity you" Kain smirked

"…Hmph…You never shut up do you!?"

Wen and Kain just kept arguing, and they didn't even notice that Wiane and Amia left them to argue. When they eventually did notice their 'dates' had gone, both of them were now even more angry at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Kain's face had gone red mostly in anger, but also embarrassment. Wen just began to look around.

"WHERE the hell did they go!?" Kain asked getting up and looking around.

"I don't know dipstick… great, this is your entire fault!!!" Wen replied frustrated

"WHAT!? My fault…this is your fault you loser, you started it"

"No you did by calling me pathetic"

"Well you are! Now Amia is gone somewhere!" Kain said, with the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

Wen sighed and got up; he decided that instead of staying here arguing with Kain he had best go look for Wiane…and Amia.

Kain looked up to see Wen walking away "Hey! _Where _are you going?" Kain shouted, standing up quickly and following Wen.

"To look for Wiane…" Wen said not turning back to face Kain.

"…You have no clue where they are! They could be in the complete opposite direction. We should just wait until _they _come back you fool" Kain said rudely

"How would that help!?" Wen snapped back bitterly

"Because idiot, if they come back and we're not there they will go off again and we will have less chance of finding them" Kain said, with his arms crossed and one eye closed.

"Whatever…I still think its best if we go look for them!" Wen insisted

"Well I don't!"

"I do!"

"I _don't_!"

"I _do_!!!"

"Urgh…fine, I will stay here, and you go…" Kain said finally.

"Okay…" Wen walked off in search of their dates.

~ Over with Wiane and Amia ~

"I hope they're not worried about us…" Amia said, looking down

"Amia…we've been gone five minutes, I bet they haven't even _noticed _because they are arguing so much!" Wiane sighed angrily.

"I guess…why boys have to be idiots! They ruin everything!" Amia was almost in tears…

Wiane looked at Amia with sympathy in her eyes "I know Amia, they are fools but, we will teach them a lesson" Wiane said

Amia didn't say anything, upset that her date was being a jerk and the whole day was ruined.

"Now come on, cheer up. We'll go into that arcade and play some games, and when they find us, Kain will be so happy to see you and so he won't be fighting with Wen anymore!" Wiane smiled and also thought to herself _I hope that Wen is happy to see me, this will teach him not to be an idiot and spoil a nice day out_.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder where Wiane would be…and Amia…hmm two pretty girls, where would they go? _Wen scratched his head, thinking hard about this. He wanted to prove to that spoilt brat Kain that his idea of looking for Wiane and Amia was the best idea.

Kain, still on the beach, sat there praying for Amia to return to him. He didn't even care about Wiane… _Amia please come back…that way we can abandon that idiot Wen…and I'll be right like always and he'll be wrong!_

~At the arcade~

"Wow this game is actually quite fun! Too bad Kain isn't here to win one of the those plushies for me," Amia said upset and annoyed.

"Don't worry Amia, I can win you one" Wiane said

"No it's ok, it's not the plushie, it's Kain I wanted" Amia said,

"Oh for god sake Amia, lighten up…you're best away from Kain and Wen when they are behaving like two year olds ¬_¬"

"I guess…hey, I'm going out to get a bit of fresh air" Amia said, and she left Wiane to play.

Meanwhile, Wen was wandering about like a lost soul, hoping to find either Wiane or Amia.

"I'm sure they wouldn't go into the arcade…it's to boyish especially for that Amia" Wen said, passing the arcade -.- Wen continued to walk straight, which was the complete opposite direction to both Wiane and Amia.

Amia went onto the pier, she continued to walk write out to the edge, and looked out to the sea…

"I wish that boy's were not such idiots…" she whispered to herself,

Kain was still on the beach, desperately looking around, he noticed a girl on the pier, with blonde hair… "Amia..?"

Suddenly, the ocean began to get rough, a large wave crashed towards the pier, and Amia screamed very loudly…many people on the beach heard and watched Amia fall into the ocean!

Kain stood up "THAT WAS AMIA!" he panicked,

Amia splashed and swallowed a mouthful of salty water, in between breaths she screamed for her life. "HELP ME!" and then her head went under the water again.

Kain ran to the shore, and watched the girl drowning, many other people watched but didn't go in…Kain wasn't a hundred percent sure the girl was Amia, but he couldn't let her drown. Kain jumped in himself and swam towards the girl, who was falling unconscious as she couldn't breathe.

"A-Amia!" Kain held on tightly to Amia and swam to shore with her, he lay her down on the sand, people gathered around curious.

Wiane noticed a big crowd on the beach, and decided to check it out, she ran over the crowd and heard a familiar voice repeated "Amia, can you hear me?", "Amia, are you okay!"

"Kain!" Wiane shouted and pushed through the crowd.

Kain looked up to Wiane helplessly… "W-WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

Wiane kneeled beside a cold, wet Amia, and put her hand on her pulse…

"You're going to have to give her mouth to mouth…" Wiane said worried

"Mouth to mouth? How do I do that?" Kain questioned with a look of panic on his face

"You idiot, you have to give her the kiss of life! And hurry!"

"Oh, right!"

Kain put Amia in his arms and slowly brought his face to hers, in worry, he panicked and was rough with her, and he gave her a very hard kiss, which did bring her to life. Amia began to cough, her vision was blurred but she could see Kain above her.

"K-Kain?"

"Yes, Amia, it's ok…I am here! How are you feeling?" Kain questioned

Amia looked very confused and coughed again

"Urgh, what is everyone looking at!" Kain looked around at the nosy people and glared at them "Go AWAY!" he shouted. People moved away, and Kain turned to Amia, Wiane held Amia's hand.

"You're safe now, Amia" Wiane reassured her

"I saved you sweet heart," Kain said

"Um, actually, _I_ was the one who told you to give her the kiss of life!" Wiane said annoyed

"Kiss…of…life…" Amia said gently touching her lips

"Yes, sweet heart…I saved you. I kissed you" Kain said blushing a little bit.

"Oh for goodness sake…take all the credit why don't you!" Wiane said sarcastically and she stood up

Kain didn't reply, instead he stared in Amia's eyes and Amia stared back into Kain's.

"Kain you saved my life!" Amia said, blushing and her eyes teary

Wiane slapped her hand to her forehead _Now those two are back together, and luckily Amia's ok…but where' s Wen! _

Wen, was now lost. He had absolutely no idea where he was… "Oh crap… -_-" Wen said, scared…

Wiane left Amia and Kain and went to search for Wen. She spent at least twenty minutes looking for Wen, when suddenly she found herself lost. "Oh no -_- I don't want to be lost! Plus, nobody is around this area…" Wiane said worried, suddenly she was approached by three boys who looked rather dangerous

"Hello girly," one said

"Um, hi" Wiane replied

"She's cute" One of the boys said to the others

"Yes, yes she is"

"Urgh!" Wiane said, _I have had enough drama for one day_ she thought. Wiane tried to make a run for it, but the boys stopped her.

"Not so fast girly, now tell me what's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself? Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

Wiane stayed silent now terrified.

"Not much of a talker, eh? And you looked like a feisty girl at first, too"

"Leave me alone!" Wiane suddenly burst out and then tried to escape again, but this time she was knocked to the ground by the largest boy, and she cut her leg, it began to bleed.

"Come on let's take her back with us"

Suddenly, a B-Da ball shot through the boys, making them jump and turn their heads

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted

"Huh, oh look it's just a little brat…" the largest boy said, reassured

"A little brat, eh?" the boy who shot the B-Da ball questioned, he then fired a few more shots, so precise that the boys were all hit,

"Ow! ." they all said,

In the meantime, the boy ran to Wiane,

"Wen!" Wiane looked surprised,

"Are you okay!" Wen asked

"Um, yes"

"Come on then, let's get out of here!"

Wiane began to get up, but struggled, her leg hurt

"Hey you little brats, you'll pay for this!" the largest guy shouted

Wen knew there was no time, he quickly put Wiane's arm around his shoulder and supported her, and he then ran as fast as he could with Wiane limping beside him, holding on to him.

Once they were away from those bad guys, Wen sat down with Wiane.

"Wiane, why were you down there!" Wen asked worried

"Looking for you, silly"

"…Hehe oh right," Wen blushed "I got lost"

"I know…well, I'm glad you came to my rescue…" Wiane blushed

"I'm always here for you!" Wen replied

Wiane smiled, and blushed

"Hey, um where are Amia, and…Kain?" Wen asked confused

"They're on the beach; we should probably get back there. I'm sure Kain isn't worried about us, but Amia probably is…"

"Right"

~Back to the beach~

Wen and Wiane made their way back to the beach, Kain and Amia sat together, Amia's was wrapped in a blanket and rested her head on Kain's shoulder, it was getting late and the sun began to set…

"There you are" Wen said, and Kain turned around

"What happened to you?" Amia asked Wiane

"Long story…" Wiane said, embarrassed "Are you ok now, Amia?"

"Yes thanks, Kain has kept me warm" Amia blushed

"Sweet"

Wen and Wiane sat next to each other,

"Now, can we just enjoy the rest of our date!" Wiane asked

"Of course" Wen replied,

"Thank you" and Wiane gave Wen a little kiss on the cheek Wen blushed, and they watched the sun slowly set together, in peace.

**~The End~**


End file.
